


The Emperor's Least Favorite Daughter is Kicking Ass

by snorlaxin



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Faries, Friendship, Isekai, Love, Magic, Magical Creatures, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Princes & Princesses, Reincarnation, Romance, Sibling Love, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snorlaxin/pseuds/snorlaxin
Summary: "So, The only person I could have reincarnated into is this loser princess?""You are to be executed at the dawn of today.""Are you serious, you are going to behead me, your own daughter!"Anna a ball of mischief and grief was shoved into make belief world where everybody wants her dead.......Ok, so this is my first original nonFF work and I hope you can take time to read it. Thx!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

...

Anna skimmed over the trashy novel content, where the emperor executes people with each breath he takes as if he was going through tinder, swiping left on those who weren't his type. She shuddered at the thought of having such ruthless person leading a whole nation.

It was fantasy for a reason, she pitied the queen who dedicated her life raising the imperial prince and princess. She was a woman who loved her family to bits, but that didn't save her from being beheaded by her own husband. Now she was sure that their marriage wasn't out of love, poor her.

"Anna, put down that damn book!" The gruff voice brought unpleasant feeling in her gut. Anna swallowed down the string of curses for the millionth time today. God was the manager so hateful, she forced out a smile, "But there are no costumers at this time of night."

"YOU WANNA RUN THAT BY ME AGAIN?"

Anna bit her lower lip in frustration, "No, Ma'am."

The manager gave her one last glare before exiting the convenience store. Just one more hour she repeated like a mantra, trying to sooth her bruised soul. She just has to grit her teeth and accept the harsh treatment. Finally, she was graduating this year from school, after years of enduring years of emotional abuse in that house.

It is not really a big deal, a few years back, her mother remarried and passed away soon after that. She had no family that was willing to take her in, except for her step family who were not exactly cool with idea of her living with them. Oh hell, and they made sure that she was not welcomed in their home in every way possible.

But no more, she finally saved enough money to move out. Anna grinned with uncontained energy, so she just have to endure one more hour. Her heart rested peacefully once she calmed down her inner tiger. Looking back to the novel, rolling her eyes at the shitty book she chose. Once again why did she buy it, "The Rise of the Kriston empire, might as hell called it the crack's empire," She threw her book away when a costumer came, "Welcome!"

Anna groaned as she tried to rub her bruised head. Her arms were not responding to her, they felt jelly-ish, her head throbs with unbearable pain; she was sure this was how a hangover felt. Excuse you, she never drinks, she assumes that's how it would feel like.

A cry resonated in the still room, wait, where was she? Such an expensive looking room. It was dripping gold, She tried to sit up, but her body couldn't move an inch. Wriggling her body at best. One thing for sure is that she was laying on a really soft mattress. Her round eyes took in the ceiling that was further from how she remembered.

Moving her hand with every strength she had, finally she bumped into a cold object. Turning her head sideways, her eyes fell on still, dull emerald orbs that eased from any movement. Overflowing burnt honey locks covered most of her upper body. She took in the stiff yet warm smile the brunette wore, something in her screamed that she knew this stranger. Her body shook with terrible tremors, her hand once again bumped on her cheek which was eerily cold. Anna's throat burned with urge to cry, what scared her wasn't the dead body beside her, but the woman that stood behind the two of them. The maid with stinging calmness looked at the clock that was hung over the wall, "1:00AM, the name of this legitimate child," Her eyes narrowed to slits as she pronounced "Anastasia."

Anna's heart stopped at the mention of the peculiar yet familiar name. Wait, WAit, WAIT! The crying intensified, which weirdly matched with storm of emotions that wrecked her ribcage.

Anastasia was the name of the princess that was executed from the first goddamn chapter from that damn NOVEL. The wailing echoed in her sensitive ears, and heart bled into the tears that was streaming down her cheeks.

No, no, no, she was finally...free. To be screwed over like this was not in her goddamn plans!

"Blessing and glory upon the Kriston empire."

Oh, hell nah!


	2. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speech"
> 
> 'Thoughts'

"Hey mom, it's me again; Anna. How are you doing up there. I'm sure that you are having the a blast," She brought her finger tracing over the face of her beloved on the framed photo, a beautiful lady smiling hard, her dimples showing how ecstatic she felt at the time the picture was taken.

"I'm doing extremely great, Dad is taking a good care of me, he loves me to bits. My brothers are always helping me just like a family, so don't worry about me." Her smile grew brighter, "Also, you know, my friends are as kind as always, we hang out all the time. Gosh, you should hear what they gossip about!" A chuckle escaped her as she reminisced the time she spends at school, sitting back on her bed. Hugging the pillow to her chest, "I can't believe that I'm only months away from graduating, I even managed to score a scholarship, can you believe it?! I mean what can I say, the brains run in the family!"

"Oh, and I saved enough from my part-time jobs to... move out. you were not really fond of the idea of me living alone, but I can finally be independent." She saluted her, and started packing her bag, "And don't worry, this will always be home!"

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Good Morning," She greeted her family who were seated at the dining table, "Would you look at that, the freeloader is finally up. How shameful!" The haughty glare her step brother shot made her grit her teeth, "Uhh, I made sure to make the breakfast ready before getting ready,"

The star of the football team rose his finely done eyebrow and pointed at the plate, "You mean this," He picked it up and spilled the content on the marbled floor. "Even dog food looks better than this," His eyes widened as a marvelous idea struck him, "Dad, I know a way to we could not waste the poor excuse of food,"

The middle aged man, took his cold eyes from the newspaper, and regarded his son with an amused look. His plate was also untouched.

"How do we do that?"

The younger boy reached for the other plate and spilled the food again, making a huge mess in the dining room. "You," He pointed at Anna, then directed his index towards the wasted food. "Eat it,"

The girl paled at the command, balling her hands into fist, "P-Pardon?"

Her brother groaned in annoyance, but his cocky smirk was still there, "What, so now you are deaf? I'm saying eat it like the ungrateful mutt you are."

Rage was rattling the rusty cage within her, fighting against her rational side, _'Just smile it off'_

_'That brat should not speak to me like this!'_

_'Endure it like you always did.'_

She took a deep breath, cooling down her inner beast. If she can just lay a hand on the brat and teach him a lesson, that'd be great. A forced smile strained her lips as she left to fetch a broom.

It took her a minute before she crouched down and cleaned up the mess, she could feel them burning the side of her head by their glares, "What a disgrace." The older man huffed in annoyance. Her hand tightened around the wooden handle, Anna swept the floor till she can see her reflection against it.

___________________________________________________________________________

She nodded her head to the 'family' and headed to school, not wanting to break her perfect attendance. It was also a secret that she lived in the same house as them because her dumb little brother was ashamed that she had a connection with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

Cracking the bottle open, taking a swig of the soda she bought. Laughing real hard at the stupid things her friends were spewing. Awing at the picture of the new puppy she was shown. Throwing pitiful glance at the kid that was sitting in front of them, a raven head with an ugly body, she was so...fat. Her nose crinkled in disgust, "God, the smell of the pig's sweat is so disgusting!"

Anna's eyes narrowed at the vulgar princess seated next to her.

Her lackeys laughed at the body shaming, "Who is grilling bacon in here?!"

What's wrong with bacon? Delicious as heck.

The class erupted in an uncontrolled laughter, The raven head's back shrunk pulling at her braids in shame. Face so red that every freckle on her pale skin was clear as the day.

The boys joined in the body shaming fest, "She's so fat, you can mistake her for a cow!"

Anna bit her lips, her balled fists shook with anger. How can she just shut up when an innocent person is going through all of this. She looked through her brown locks at the quivering back of the bullied one.

"I bet her sweat will be all greasy against her lumpy skin,"

Anna's jaw locked from how hard she gritted her teeth. If she stood up for the weak, her chances to leave the house would be slim.

"Look, the stupid pig is crying!" The class erupted in laughter once again when the class bully, the prettiest girl in the school kicked the back of the the raven head chair.

Anna couldn't take it anymore, she slammed her hand against the desk, rattling with the force. All noise was ceased from the room, glassy eyes focused on her, and it was not only teh raven head , but everyone was looking at her weirdly. The prettiest girl sneered at Anna, "Do you have something to say, miss loner?!" She played with her blonde curls, flicking them when she was bored of twirling the strands against her finger.

Anna tightened her grasp on her skirt, and shook her head before leaving for the bathroom.

* * *

How she wished she could have the power to stand against the world, but she was weak. How can she ever help her? This loner is trying to survive, she can barely save her, so how can extend a helping her hand to another.

She was labelled as a loner against her will just because her idiot of step brother was annoyed with her. He ordered the whole school to outcast her, What can money not buy?

Soothing, yet cold water splashed against over her heated face, Anna splashed more water over her face, her reflection against the mirror was miserable, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the words just kept rolling of her tongue with no stop.

Taking a deep breath, calming her self before she would hyperventilate. The bell rang, signalling the start of the first class. she brought her hands and placed them on her cheeks, and slapped them harshly that left red hand prints on her face.

_'Focus, a few months are left before you will be able to live freely, so suck it up!'_

And what can a loner ever accomplish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is welcomed~


	4. The Rise of the Kriston Empire

"Speech..."

'Thoughts...'

.................

Her day was as uneventful as ever, nothing out of the norm had happened, just the usual pushing the shoulder, the blondie snorting at her, looking at her with a cocky air surrounding her.

Ignoring the raven head was the worst part, she was looking at her with those big pitiful eyes, that screamed why are you not helping me, we are on the same boat, you were just blessed with a better figure, but you are a loner too.

Anna scratched her greasy hair, gosh it felt disgusting when was the last time she took a shower, she looked sideways, nobody was in the classroom except for her, now is the time! She brought her face close to her shoulder, and started sniffing her armpit.

Yup, it has been 3 days since she last took a shower. Nasty, she crinkled her nose in revulsion. She was just too busy with her work to take one, that stupid manager was always keeping her until the odd hours of the night. She was a minor for gods sake, but no if she went and complained then there would be no other place that are willing to hire a minor, atop of it a girl!

She once again looked at the classroom, why was it empty? Shoot, she daydreamed for too long, her science class was in the other room.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Anna dragged her ass grudgingly towards the school gates, finally done with the day, now the only thing left is her part time job which immediately starts after school, and today was one of the lucky days where she can leave early. She doesn't need to creep into the house like a freaking thief as the manager was a slaves driver that forces her to stay till midnight.

She still has time before her shift, so the long way it is.

Something in her just relaxes as she observed the clouds that moved with each step she took. A content sigh fell off her lips, Anna appreciated those little things that made a difference in her mundane, boring life.

Oops, better not idle around and lose track of time.

With a gust of energy, she started running, loving how the the refreshing breeze kissed her face yet chest squeezing painfully; in need of oxygen. A huge grin appeared on her face, "I can't breaaaath" She squealed hysterically.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Her good mood diminished into a a fed up groan as she stepped in the convenience store she works at.

Anna greeted the manager who glared at her and pointed at the clock on the wall, "You. Are. Late!"

"Uhh, no I'm not, my shift staaaaarts." As soon as the arm hits 4, "Now,"

"YOU DARE TALK BACK AT ME!?" The manager exploded in embarrassment, he slammed the book he was reading against the table. "I was not! I was clarifying my lateness."

"This damn orphan if you say another word, you are going to work till midnight!"

"W-Wha-"

"That's it, you are working till 12:00 AM, if I hear you breath then you are not going to get paid."

That was the last thing he said before exiting with a haughty smirk over his face, "This ugly bastard, God, if you are there, then please let his shiny bald head get burned under your scorching sun!"

She stomped defiantly towards the register and threw her school bag against the wall. Anna slumped beside the bag, there was no need to throw a tantrum. Anna sighed as she went into the bathroom that is reserved for the staff to change into her designated uniform.

____________________________________________________________________________________

This must be karma, she glared at the bald geezer who was greeting the costumers with....Whatever he is doing with his face, she assumed that it must be a smile which looked awkward as hell. Sometimes she would imagine herself cracking the bald head open like an a boiled egg. She snickered at the idea, might also find a yellow rotten yolk instead of a brain.

Apparently, the manager has a radar on for anyone who talks smack about him. In a swift movement, the glare he gave spoke volumes If-You-still-Want-The-Job-You-Better-Watch-The-Attitude.

Karma, she repeated to herself. This must be because Anna ignored the raven head at school. Thinking about it now, she can handle this much cruelty. This is nothing compared to the poor girl's bullying.

If only she could have helped her. Well, how long should she feel bad about it. She was not the one who had a family that were bent on torturing her!

___________________________________________________________________________________

Anna covered the yawn that escaped her parted mouth. This job was so boring, if only there was a more rewarding job that she can take, but noooo, her luck was shitty as hell. From the corner of her eyes, she caught a glimpse of a book.

Geh, she picked up the book from the register, this was was the trashy novel she bought a while ago, so it was here all along. The manager was reading this? His taste is really bad, she skimmed over the content of the book.

A while back, this book was a hot thing that hit the country. What was it about again? Ah, right, Kaiser, the emperor, who spread terror in the hearts of the citizens through dictatorship, but all of that melted away when the direct heirs were born. The imperial prince, Kaiden and the princess that was delicate as a flower, Kayleigh. He was protective of them, a bit obsessive if you would ask her.

Why was he reading this book? She shot a curious glance at the manager who was going through the magazines, no longer in his welcoming mood, ignoring the costumers around him who were giving him disturbed glances?

Why were they disgusted? Anna bent over the desk, stretching her body as far as it can go and squinted to see the magazine that was in his hand, "10 ways to make a man fall for you! Wha-"

She blinked and rubbed her tired eyes, god, she must be hallucinating. Why would the manager read something like that? AND HE WAS TAKING NOTES! Doesn't he have a wife and a child?

"...Whatever," She shrugged it off.

This day is getting weirder, like really the least person she would have imagined to read this shitty novel was the manager, was he trying to learn the right way to seduce his wife through dictatorship, that is the last thing a woman would want, right?!

Anna dropped the book when a customer came in, the reason that a lot of people liked the book was because of how the heartless freak turned into a loving father who embraced his children with every kind of affection his dried up cells could muster. Which was creepy, was that how a father acts, kinda yandere, ey?

She rolled her eyes, such a trashy book, just how the hell did it become a best seller? Shrugging off, she want back to her work, Anna wanted to hit the bed so bad, so no need to extend her shift to morning by dissing the overrated book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please provide me with your feedback~


	5. 5

"Speech.."

'Thoughts..."

_______________________________________________________________________________

At last, she was down by an hour before she can leave for home. Anna hummed a happy tune, she might be tired, but this was worth it. Coincidentally, today happened to be also her pay day. This is the final pay she needs to finally rent her apartment. She was vibrating with joy at the smell of the pretty green note bills.

Her smile fell of her face when a costumer came in, "Pfft, you are seriously working part-time here!"

Anna's smile was replaced with an ugly scowl, "Oh, are you glaring at me now?"

Her stepbrother leaned against the desk, the corner of his lips quirk upwards, but his eyes were full of malice. The tension between the two was palpable, Anna bit her lips hard to avoid lashing out at the younger boy.

He kept on staring at her, Anna could no longer maintain the eye contact, she avoided the harsh orbs which reminded her so much of those of her step father. 'It is uncanny how similar those eyes are,' She held tightly on her quivering wrist. Why is she surprised, they are related, for god's sake.

"Babe, where did you run off!"

The pregnant silence was disturbed by the blonde barbie that ran inside the convenience store. Anna didn't notice her own mouth gaping, she looked at the class bully and then back at her brother who lost his smirk. For a change, he had an annoyed look on his face. Her eyebrow rose at that, she thought that he liked the spoiled missy.

His fake smile was back on, shining tenfolds brighter than his previous smirk.

'Now, this is entertaining,' Anna hid her grin behind her hand, how did she not notice it, the strained expression on her brother's face, his flinching limbs when she curls her arm around his. The furrow between his eyebrow when she plants a kiss on his cheek.

He absolutely hates her, how could she have missed all these signs?! Her brother's eyes narrowed as he spotted the grin on her face, "The hell you laughing at?!" His scratchy, embarrassed voice didn't recoil her as it usually did.

"Not at you sir, absolutely not!" She answered without thinking, shoot, blabbing thoughtlessly will only get her in trouble. Before he could vomit out the curses that was rearing to be let go from his trembling mouth. Or maybe that was his weak chin?

"Welcome, how can I help you?" She bowed her head, avoiding the angry looking teen in front of her.

"Oh my god, you work here!" The blonde covered her mouth in shock, taking her attire, "You look different with...that." She pointed her slender finger, at the outfit, her nails were heavily decorated, the pearls looked like they would fall off any time now.

"That?" Both Anna and her brother said at the same time, he shot her a glare and whispered-shouted, "Don't talk at the same time as me!"

Anna wanted to poke those bulging eyes so bad, but she needs to survive, so she rested on mumbling incoherently, "Sorry."

"Yeah, that!" The spoiled princess, "You mean my uniform?" Anna helpfully looked for the word that god forbid, the high schooler was looking for. Her brother had a desperate look that said please don't say that you mean that word.

"Yeah, uniform!"

The younger boy looked defeated, so she spared him the sarcasm on how she makes him look stupid.

"So, why are you working? You are just a loner, who in their right mind will hire a loner?" The blonde blabbered, the noise she was making while chewing the gum was getting on her nerves.

'I should have said that she makes the brat look stupid,' She bitterly thought, as her brother smile revived once again, this shit of a brother, till the end he is planning to torture her, and by what bringing this dumb girl to where I work, but wait how did he know that she works?

Anna threw him a suspicious look, "Why are you not answering? The hell are you working for, I'm sure that your loving family provide everything for you, so why do you work?"

His short silky locks swayed as he threw his arms over his girl, "Right," she answered nonchalantly. You pay me shit, is what she would have liked to say that. Those guys just gave her a roof above her head which she was extremely grateful for, but she had to work her ass off to earn money for her other necessities.

"Oh, you better fess up, before dad figures out," He brought his face close to her ear, she glared at him from his blind spot.

"Babe, why are you flirting with that? " The blonde slapped the boy's chest which was a bad move.

He gave her a glare that shut her up, "Mind your own business,"

She pouted, "You're so mean~"

Anna rolled her eyes at the scene in front of her, "So, why do you need the money, huh?"

Uggh, why does he care?! Anna wanted to hit him so bad, but she had to be polite. Maybe if she outed herself, then he won't be sniffing into her business. He absolutely hates her. If he heard that she was moving away, then her brother might even hand her cash just to get out of his home.

"I'm moving out," There, she said it. Laying it out bare.

"Y-You wha-"

Her step brother gaped at the absurdity, his mouth opened to protest, but thankfully other customers came in which she unfortunately had to tend to.

'Thank you, god. I am forever your faithful follower!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support and hopefully you enjoyed the chapter.


	6. 6

Anna clocked out exactly at 12, not waiting any minute longer in this stinky store. The hell was wrong with the manager? She was still angry about her overtime, why weren't any police there to chastise the stupid baldie about keeping a minor till midnight.

She rolled her eyes, why would someone save a nobody like her? She was poor, ugly, and did she say poor? Anna went into the staff lounge, or more like sneaked in, hoping that the manager isn't in there. Whatever luck she had, she ended up using it all, no soul was found in the break room. Plus, she was sure that she K.Oed her luck as there was her pay laying innocently on the table. Doubting her eyes, she looked around her to spot anything suspicious. Maybe the manager was hiding, and he planned to humiliate her as soon as she takes the envelope.

Uggh, it was too late for this shit, whatever happens shall happen; and she deserves the money. Anna worked her ass off for a bunch of bucks.

It took her a minute to change into her school uniform, then she went straight into fetching the envelope that had her name written on, and ran away with it before the manager keeps her in any minute longer in this cursed store.

___________

Frosty air greeted her barely protected face, she shivered at the cold and grabbed her scarf from her bag. Rummaging through her unorganized bag, a lot of things jumped out of it as if it was Doraemon's pocket. A pocket full of mysterious surprises, at one point a tooth brush came out from there, just when did she pack it in the first place.

Aha, finally her hand touched the soft grey muffler she owned, it was her favorite one, her mother personally knitted for her, it wasn't the perfect piece of work, but just the fact that her beloved took time in doing an activity she was never good at and while thinking about her too; filled her heart with an unbelievable amount of warmth.

_____________

Securing warmth was her first priority before checking the usual amount in the envelope. She circled the knitted wool around her neck, it covered her mouth, but left her nose uncovered. The cold must have nibbled the tip of her nose, it must be red by now like a reindeer's, she chuckled at the image of a red-nosed reindeer.

Just as she was going to open the envelope, it was snatched away from her in a flash and that trapped her breath in her lungs, constricting painfully in fright. She grabbed the wrist of the stranger that stole her envelope, to her surprise it was her step brother.

"W-What are you doing?" For once, she was scared, what was he going to do with the money, it may be a small amount to him, but it was a life saving amount that will get her the shabby apartment she wants.

"So, this is how much you earned for working all day?" He snickered as he went through the envelope.

"Please, it is really important to me, return it."

"Now, why should I do that, when you are planning to use this money to leave home!"

Now, that was confusing, "Are you upset that I didn't inform you about my plans?"

The boy doubled over in laughter, "Upset, me? Why you are not family in the first place, it doesn't matter if you are leaving?"

Anna shot him a baffled look, "Uhh, then shouldn't you be happy that I am leaving?"

Her brother grew quiet for a second, his hands slowly tightened on the paper envelope, "Why are you leaving?" He changed the topic, pink dusted his cheek. GEH, something is wrong with his large head.

"Why would I not leave?" She countered back.

The glare he threw threatened her to dismiss the sassiness, or else.

Anna let go of his surprisingly thin wrist, didn't he play sports? And crossed her arms over her chest, "What is your problem, seriously, you made my life miserable in school and at home because I'm living with you? What kind of sane person would stay at such place where all of the residents bully the 'freeloader'?! And if it was about the money, I'll work so hard to pay for the luxury I received,"

"When...When are you leaving?" He was not fazed by her outburst, instead he kept on ignoring her complaints.

Anna opened her closed eyes, when did she squeeze them shut? "That is as soon as I graduate, I'll be out of your hair, so don't worry!"

"That 's next month! What, so you weren't planning on telling us?!" Anger was present in his tone, seriously, she didn't get him, why was he making a big deal out of it?

"No, no, I was planning to tell you when everything was finalized, anyways, give it back!"

"No," He stubbornly held on, Anna wanted to grab his hair and pull strand after strand, "WHY?!"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE MY SI-" He cut himself mid sentence, and gripped the money hard, Anna worried that they'd crumple under his strength. "ANYWAYS, you're not going anywhere, so forget the money!

"What kind of bullshit is this, give it back!" Anna grasped the bony wrist, shaking it to emphasize her point.

"Hands off, you filthy orphan."

"Give it back," She disregarded the command and tightened her hold on the boy, "I said hands off me btch! What kind of girl has such strength?!" He winced at the constricting pain, and rose his other hand to strike her if she continued this behaviour.

"I don't care if you'd hit me now, just give my money back!"

The teen's eyes darkened, his smirk deepened, "So, that is what it takes to make you react?!"

Anna's mask slowly broke down as the younger boy crumpled the envelope in his hand, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Making you miserable," His laughter echoed throughout the empty street. Her eyes widened as the boy pushed her off her feet and threw it to the street. Anna's eyes widened, she can no longer rein her inner beast. The ugly monster clawed its way out, taking the boy by the collar, shaking his whole being, "THE FK DID YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU DIPSH#T!"

"W-What did you call me?"

"NOW YOU DEAF, YOU SON OF #$TCH?"

"YOU WANNA GET BEATEN SO BAD, HUH?!" The boy puffed his chest in anger akin to a rooster displaying its dominance.

"TRY ME YOU SH&T EATING BRAT!"

She gave him a kick in the crotch, and just like that he fell on his knees. K.O.

"You know that plastic bully makes you look stupid, not that you need help with that." She give him one last dirty look, before going after the crumpled envelope,

"You #&tch," It came out as a groan, in a fetal position, for a football player he was super weak.

She ran to the empty street, crouching and patting the dirt of the envelop. She tried flattening out the money, which thankfully didn't tear from the harsh treatment. Would they be accepted in such a poor state. Hopefully they do or that brat will eat her fist!

Anna sighed in relief, now that she calmed down, her brain was clear as a sky, not a single cloud of anger clouded her judgment , "Umm, I might need to grovel for forgiveness ness," She kicked him there, what if he is not able to have kids now?!

She rose her head, slowly turned to look at her brother. He was still in a fetal position, but his head was directed towards her direction , she expected to find him furrowing his brows, but no the boy was screaming atop his lungs with an alarmed expression.

"Wha-"

For a second her eyes were blinded by a harsh white light that dried up her cornea, then all was left were red and blurry black spots covering her vision. The last thing she heard was Ray's shrill scream, "ANNA!"


	7. But why a Monkey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot about this story, lol. 
> 
> ............
> 
> "Speech."
> 
> 'Thoughts'

........

'Where am I?'

Her body was floating in a black sea where gravity didn't exist. She tried to open her eyes, but all she could see was emptiness as if she had gone blind. The memory of the car crash was still vivid in her head, the blood that was coloring the gravel. The pungent smell of iron, she could still smell it.

Anna could still remember the trembling lips, the hot tears falling on her burning skin. Her step brother, holding her body like it was a fragile glass, Ray calling her name, for the first time ever, the boy would always address her by degrading insults. Her brother was crying and that stung her heart even more.

'Did I die?' Tears cascaded down her face, death was never on her list, so just why, was her life taken just like that, in a second she lost her life; and it was that bastard's fault. Whatever she felt for her bother a moment ago, disappeared and bubbling anger took place. If he didn't throw the money away, Anna would have still been alive, begging for forgivness for kicking his jewels.

'...'

'THANK GOD I AM DEAD,'

Hell, just the thought of kneeling in front of the arrogant asshole made Anna want to spit on his face.

At least now she doesn't have have to live in that house, no need to wear her mask to nor endure the stupid-family. No need to work under that baldie! Well, well, it ended all right. Maybe, now she can meet her mother. God, she missed her a lot.

'Heaven, I'm ready, so take me away!'

God must have heard her, a bright holy light engulfed her, and then she was lulled to sleep.

___________________________________

The second time Anna opened her eyes, she expected to see her mother, and they'd have an emotional reunion where she's shit talk about her step family.

God must have had another plan ready for her, she took in her surrounding, which was weird for as she could only look straight ahead, it felt that her head was stuck.

Anna squinted, nice roof, she blandly thought. Wait, roof? Was this heaven?

She tried to focus on the carving on the wall of the roof, it had thin silver lining adorned on the spiral carving, It looked expensive, she was getting suspicious of this place, wasn't heaven supposed to be a bright, but the space was dimly lit? Moving her limbs was close to an impossible task, they didn't listen to her when she wanted to move them. Her arms felt like jelly, it took an effort to move her unresponsive finger.

Anna felt frustration build up in her chest, 'Move, stupid body,' The next thing she heard was a cry that belonged to a toddler, her body stiffened; 'There is a baby in the room?!'

The shock managed to move her right arm successfully, which in turn hit a motionless, cold object. Anna froze in her place, 'W-Wait, wait, what was that?!' The cry grew more distressed, as if the baby had not been fed for a long time, now thinking about she was famished!

Anna gathered her strength and swung her arms as hard as she can, which in turn forced her to turn side aways, 'step by step' Anna bemusedly thought.

Her eyes widened as she finally realized what she has been hitting continuously.

It was the most beautiful, ethereal person she ever saw, 'What a pretty person...' Okay, so one thing Anna confirmed is that she is laying on an extremely soft mattress. There was also an angel laying beside her. Her overflowing honey locks was thick and silky, covering her bare shoulders. Her finger grazed a strand of the soft hair, 'It is soft as a feather,' her eyes glittered with amazement. How can someone look so beautiful? Her creamy, white heart-shaped face shone with a healthy glow, eyes so round that put amber to shame.

Something in Anna believed that she was connected to this brunette, call her crazy, she was insanely in love with the lady in front of her. She was experiencing love for the second time.

Her first love was her mother, and to think that Anna was experiencing love once again was crazy, with a woman on top of it! Her heart yearned for the angel's affection, Anna moved her hand, this time with ease, but the abnormal flexibility her joints displayed was a bit worrying.

'Let's worry about that later,'

Oh, the crying subsided, something must have eased the baby's sadness. Anna focused back on the woman, her fingers trailed on the milky smooth cheek, "Oou," A weird sound came out of her, wait? That sounded weird.

Opening her mouth again, "aa," Ugggh, she meant to say hi, why can't she speak properly. She lost her attention once again when the smiling lady came into her blurry vision again, "ooo bbwooo" (Oooh, pretty lady, hello!)

Hmm, she caught a reflection of someone on the lady's eyes. Anna wriggled her body closer to the lady and squinted, or tried to squint, her facial muscles were too lax for her liking. Uggh, she couldn't make out what was reflected against the amber orbs, it looked like a monkey to her. Wait, if a monkey was reflected, then doesn't mean she was the monkey?! The only person sitting in the lady's personal space was her!

'Don't tell me that I became a MONKEY?! B-But I'm sure that I dieeed!' She looked back at the blurry shadow in the brunette's eyes, yup, it had big ears! 'I have been reincarnated as a MONKEY!' From all of things she could have been reborn as, it had to be a freaking monkey!

A grumbling sound rumbled off her wobbly lips, so the crying was all her. 'I can't even speaaaak! God, what the hell have if I ever do to you?!'

Anna slapped the woman's cheek repeatedly or more as tapped, fingers are all pudgy and soft, so it wouldn't cause any harm. She waited for the lady to pick her up, but it was to no avail. Anna was conflicted, she knew that she had no strength in her hands, but how can someone not feel when something hits their face.

Anna's hand stayed on the angel's cheek, "OOuu Uiooou" (Miss, how can you have such smooth skin?)

Why isn't she responding when her eyes are wide open? Anna felt the coldness seep into the tip of her fingers, she felt her eyebrows getting closer in confusion, "Aaaa ooa!" (Miss, why is your skin so cold? you are literally freezing, cover yourself with a blanket!)

It was eerie how the woman's eye didn't blink even once, doesn't she feel them drying up? Catching her reflecting once again in her golden eyes made her all sad, 'God why did I end up as a MONKEY?!"

Wait, what was a monkey doing with the pretty lady in the first place, laying on the bed together and all?! Uggh, all the questions are making her dizzy.

"OOHU UHH!" (PLEASE WAKE UP!) Anna cried out loudly, yup, she was not responding, she was still as if she was dead.

"..."

She touched the cold skin, took in the still, unblinking eyes, Anna brought her little fist and placed it her mouth, 'THE PRETTY LADY IS DEAAAD!'

She thrashed around this time trying to move away from the rotting corpse "AAAAA!" (Sorry, lady, you may be a beautiful person, but a corpse is a corpse!)

"12:00 AM," Anna flinched at the voice that came out of the blue, 'Wha-Where?Wait, who? Jesus!' She lamely tried, her stiff head slowly moved in the direction of the voice. There stood behind the dead body a woman who held her head high with an air of authority surrounding her.

Anna's face paled at the bruising coldness her eyes oozed, and her heart pinched with fright as the maid's gave her a disgusted glare, "The day the empire had been blessed with imperial twins, the illegitimate child has been born. A curse had fallen upon the Kriston empire,"

What did the maid just now, Kriston? Twins? What was she blabbing on? Illegitimate child?

"The concubine had declared this one's name to be Anastasia,"

Anna kept staring dumbly at the woman who had her slicked back into a bun, 'Why was the monkey's name Anastasia?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> So, should I continue this?


End file.
